Girl
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Madara was never a nice man...even towards his family.


I don't own Naruto.

**Girl**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Uchiha Madara was never a nice man, admittedly, because he wanted power and his hatred fueled his whole being. Madara, however, knew it was up to him and his brothers Izuna and Ito to continue the Uchiha line. Izuna had feelings for that Senju bitch, Kaguya, so he refused to marry any Uchiha woman (not that Madara could blame his little brother, Senju Kaguya, despite being a Senju, was much more interesting than some of the female cousins of theirs). Ito married at random, and Madara being the oldest son and head of the Uchiha Clan, not to mention the strongest Uchiha going, he needed to get married.

Madara's only choice was Uchiha Dai, a cousin of his. Dai was beautiful. Dai was the strongest Uchiha female and an excellent battle tactician. Dai always fought off Kaguya, Kyoko, Jin and Touka, the Senju Four Kunoichi, by her lonesome and gained the respect of the said kunoichi. Though she was older than him (she actually should have been head of the Uchiha Clan, but due to mishaps, Madara was) and she treated Madara, Izuna and Ito like annoying little brothers more than anything, Madara knew having her as a wife would be the best.

When Madara asked her to marry him, she asked if she would be no longer allowed to able to battle if she married him. Madara knew it would be stupid not to continue to use Dai as a force of her own. So he told her, she could do whatever she wanted as long as he got a couple of sons. That was their deal, she continued to be a fighter and kunoichi and she only stopped when she was pregnant. Of course, Dai producing sons was a matter of mystery (there was no method as of yet to figure out the child's gender, Suna's Chiyo would be the one to figure that out).

Dai, over a course of six years, gave him five healthy sons (Ieyasu, Hirobumi, San, Hideki, and Hideo, in order). Madara was extremely pleased, especially since Ito only had two sons and three daughters (triplets no less). Since he had so many sons and only one wife, Madara stayed home to help, sometimes.

Hashirama was amused that Madara was trying to be a good father, but Hashirama did congratulate Madara. After all, Madara figured that Hashirama did not have any children yet.

Then, as the Namikaze wench Ayame, tried to get the Senju and the Uchiha to co-exist with each other, Dai became pregnant with a sixth child. So, Madara actually began co-operating civilly with Namikaze as a buffer between the Clans. Maybe a brief period of peace would be necessary (and it would give time for his sons to grow and become strong).

While, Madara was preparing for his sixth child (son) Hashirama's wife Jin was having their first child.

News spread fast that Senju Hashirama had a daughter and he named her Toki. Madara wanted to laugh, but it wasn't really funny. On one hand, Hashirama's first child was a girl while Madara's first child was a son, but on the other hand, Senju women were notoriously vicious fighters. Madara waited as Dai went into labor in another room (Madara thought it was stupid that he couldn't see but whatever). Izuna, Ito and his family, and Madara's sons all sat with him.

Hours later, Madara was allowed to go see Dai and the baby, but the Uchiha midwives would not tell him the status and the health of the baby. He entered the room, to see Dai sleeping and next to Dai slept a small infant. Madara picked up the child; the child's eyes opened and stared at him with a blank look. He noted that the child was smaller than any of the other children and figured that this should be the last child he and Dai had. Then, Madara blinked and realized.

His sixth child was a girl.

Madara's mind for the next two months was on over-drive. The girl (her mother named her Hide) was there and she was his daughter. He never thought that he'd ever have a girl. He was a bit disappointed that he did not have a sixth son, but he supposed it would not be right to let Dai raise no daughters, after all if the girl is anything like her mother, she'll be a great warrior and she will be able to fight Hashirama's girl.

But as he got busier and busier, he never went to help Dai with the girl, with only the boys, however. Izuna was giving him the evil eye about that fact. Madara was pretty sure that Izuna spent more time with the girl than him.

Soon, Madara's sight was going and news that Tobirama had a daughter named Hotaru reached his ears. Izuna offered his eyes for his brother and Madara took them. Izuna continued to fight even though he was blind. His sons were growing fast, training hard.

The girl was three at this time and Dai was getting angry at Madara, more often than not about the girl.

"Damnit, you don't even look at her," hissed Dai into his ear one evening while the children were asleep and the couple rested. "Do you not even care what happens to her? She's doesn't even know who you are."

"She is of no consequence to me, you deal with her," replied Madara, in a tone that ended the conversation…for that night.

"Izuna-kun is only her uncle and he spends more time with her. Hell, even Ito-kun does too," said Dai.

"She's useless to me," replied Madara, ending the conversation for time being.

Then in a last battle with the Senju, Izuna was killed by Senju Kaguya (and she willing let Madara kill her for revenge for he supposed she loved Izuna). Soon, Madara found himself building Konoha with Hashirama of all people. Madara and Hashirama worked well together and there was a relative peace.

The boys were already being named genin, even the youngest one Hideo who was six. However, the girl and Ito's son Kagami (the third son of his brother Ito) were going to attend the Academy in the first class along with other children around five.

Madara came home one day after meetings with Hashirama and the daimyo of Fire Country to find that Dai was fuming mad in the kitchen. Hirobumi, San, Hideki, and Hideo were quietly training (normally they were arguing and yelling at each other). Something weird happened.

"Where's Ieyasu and the girl," asked Madara. Dai gave him an Uchiha glare.

"Talk to your son and your daughter," said Dai. "They're in the rooms." Madara stared at her. The boys would tell him what happened. He went outside, sat down, and asked Hirobumi, being the second oldest at nine to tell him what happened.

"Well, Hide-imouto-san wanted to train with us like normal," said Hirobumi. "Of course we always went easier on her, but then Nii-san suddenly said that Hide should just go back inside and be a good little girl. Imouto-san asked why and Nii-san said that she wasn't wanted and that she was useless to the Clan." He stopped for a moment. Madara knew that Ieyasu heard and seen how he treated the girl and now that was coming to back to bite him in the ass. Madara motioned for him to continue. "And Imouto-san…attacked Nii-san and gave him a punch in the face. The rest of us didn't know what to do, as Nii-san…well…Haha-oya came out and smacked both of them around and told them to go inside. She yelled at both of them and sent them to their rooms."

Madara got up and went directly to his oldest son's room. Ieyasu was fuming, sitting on the floor, with a black eye and red face (one from the girl and the other from Dai), grumbling to himself. He stood up once he saw his father and bowed respectfully.

"Ieyasu, you are the oldest of my children. No matter what you may hear, you are the oldest and you must protect your younger siblings…all of them. If I hear that you do such a thing again, you will be lucky if all your mother does is smack you and send you to your room, because then I will deal with you." His son nodded, scared out of his mind, obviously and Madara left.

He, unwilling, went to the girl's room because Hirobumi did not say what Ieyasu did to the girl and he wanted to speak to her (probably for the first time, he recalled).

Madara entered the girl's room, half-expecting her to be in tears, but to his surprise she was reading (he didn't know she could read already) scrolls. But they looked like copies and then Madara knew who was sneaking into his library and looking at his scrolls. He originally figured it was Dai or one of the boys, but he didn't think the girl would do so. She had her mother's handprint on her face from the smack, but that was nothing compared to her other injuries.

Burns marks wrapped around her neck like hands (and he was half-proud that his son was strong to manipulate chakra like that). Dai obviously put burn cream on the wounds, but the girl was patiently reading.

It was the first time in her room and Madara noted that she liked books and scrolls. Unlike her brother's room, it was a mess with all things everywhere (then, of course, she's five and her brother is ten). She looked over at him and then turned back to her reading (no reaction, no respect). Madara sighed, softly.

"You must learn to control your temper," said Madara. The five year old girl looked at him.

"I will," she said, curtly. Madara felt the awkwardness in the air.

"So, you're the one sneaking into my library," said Madara, just trying to see how she'll react. She stared at him.

"'m not," the girl said. "These are mine." At least, she didn't blame it on any of her brothers. Madara walked over to her little desk and peered into the scrolls. She didn't stop him or anything like he thought she would.

"Elemental chakra manipulation, is that it? So, you've read my notes anyway," said Madara.

"Figure that you need to figure out how to channel the chakra and then add the element," she said. "But it's difficult, and Nii-san almost got it with his fire element but his needs close contact, and the elemental chakra manipulation should be long distance at least or be like a punch kind of." After she finished explaining in very crude terms, she went back to reading and to his surprise she had the Sharingan activated. Madara didn't even know that she had the Sharingan.

"Is that three-tome," said Madara. She looked at him and sure enough it was. "All your brothers don't even have three-tome Sharingan. Does your mother know?" She shook her head, negatively. Madara thought about it for a moment. He couldn't have her around the newly created village with burns on her neck or they might think something weird was going on in the Uchiha Clan. And he certainly could not have her talent go to waste. "Well, let's go."

"Huh," she asked.

"Come," said Madara. She hesitated for a second and then followed him out of her room. They went to the front door. The girl put on her shoes, as did Madara. Dai entered the hall and gave him a questioning look. Madara waved her away and Dai shrugged.

For the first time since the girl was born, he picked her up, unwillingly on her part. He rushed on the rooftops towards a pleasantly, peaceful house. He set the girl down and knocked on the door. A busty blonde answered the door and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of him.

"Jin-san, sorry to disturb you, but she's in need of healing," said Madara, pointing to the girl. Jin looked at the girl and immediately went into her mother/medic self.

"Oh, dear look at you, Hide-chan," said Jin. "What happened, Madara-san?"

"She got into a fight with Ieyasu," said Madara, simply. Jin easily healed the burns on the girl's neck and the smack mark away.

"Thank you, Jin-sama," said the girl, politely bowing.

"If you get tired of roughhousing with your brothers, you can always come over and play with Toki-chan, Hotaru-chan, Takara-chan and Koharu-chan," said Jin. The girl merely nodded, politely. Madara noted that she didn't look too excited to be offered to play with other girls her age. Madara picked up Hide and nodded in thanks to Jin. Jin was after all the best medic ninja around for a reason.

The Uchiha father and daughter stopped at a dango stand. It was good to see business in Konoha. Madara bought some sticks and then took her up to the mountain that overlooked all of Konoha. She took one of the dango sticks, hesitantly again.

It was relatively silent as they ate dango and watch Konoha from on top of the mountain.

"This would make a good place to have a monument to the Hokage, when he's picked," said the girl. Did she know that Madara wanted to be Hokage or did she think that Hashirama was going to be Hokage? "Though it only could fit five or six faces, it'll be nice."

"At the Academy, you and Kagami will be representing the Uchiha Clan," said Madara.

"Don't worry I'll let Kagami be ranked one in the class," said the girl, simply. Madara stared down at her.

"Why?" He didn't know what else to ask.

"Oh, 'cause, 'm a girl and it'll look bad for the Uchiha Clan if I beat Kagami, even though I bet that there are lots of smart children going to be there like those Sarutobi and Shimura boys," said the girl.

"Listen, girl, you are my daughter. You have to show up Hashirama and Tobirama's girls and you have to beat Kagami, he's my nephew and I expect him to be second to you," said Madara.

"But you don't even love me," said the girl. Madara cringed, internally. "You don't even call me by my name and you are ashamed of me, 'cause 'm a girl." She caught him. Madara needed to save his ass in the eyes of this girl, for some reason.

"Whatever, your brother told you…"

"I overheard you talking with Haha-oya, many times, Chichi-ue. 'm useless and of no consequence to you. It's a bad idea to lie to your children," said the girl. "'Sides, 'm not blind, Chichi-ue, I can see that you don't like me very much, but s'okay, 'm not afraid of you like my Nii-san-tachi. But if you want me to be the best, I must do it then, 'cause 'm smarter than my Nii-san-tachi and everyone else. 'Sides, Izuna-ji-sama left me cool techniques that I can't learn unless I have an adult watch me."

"I guess I'm not much of a father," said Madara. He did what just his father did to him and his brothers. After his mother killed herself, Madara wound up being a father to both his brothers, while his father got remarried and spent more time with Madara's half-siblings.

"S'okay, 'cause, you don't know how to be a father to a girl, only boys," said Hide. "Haha-oya takes care of me well enough that I don't really need you." She was right. It stung a little.

"How about, Hide, that I take a look at the techniques that Izuna left you and see if you can do them," Madara asked. "Then, I'll help you with them."

"Really," she asked, hopefully. She took out the small scroll that Izuna wrote on for her. In familiar handwriting, Madara took a look at the jutsu.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu and other fire jutsu, Izuna's favorite," said Madara. "It's easy enough; he just didn't want you to burn down the house or a forest."

"So you'll help me," she asked, looking at him with such hope that it even made his cold heart feel something.

"I promise. But we better get home or your mother will get worried and we have to eat dinner yet."

It was the second promise he ever made. The first was to his mother to take care of his two brothers before she killed herself.

A week later Madara breaks that promise as he leaves Konoha in the dead of night after Hashirama is chosen as Hokage, not even thinking clearly.

The Uchiha Clan asked Hashirama to go and kill Madara and so the Shodaime Hokage does. However, one little Uchiha girl named Hide stayed in her room reading over scrolls. Well, she really was not reading, but staring at the words written in not her hand but her father's. It was the scroll that Izuna had given her and Madara written instructions on them to simplify them for her.

"Hide-chan," asked a voice, a familiar yet not familiar voice of Senju Tobirama. He entered Hide's messy room. "Your mother says you haven't eaten since yesterday, she's worried about you. If you want to talk, you can come to me or my wife or Jin-san or my brother if you can't talk to anyone in your family."

"If you're worried about me going psychotic on your watch in the near future, I'm not," said Hide.

"I know you aren't close with Madara, but he still is your father," said Tobirama, tensely.

"He doesn't matter to me," said Hide, bitingly. But she lied and they both knew it, Hide had gotten her five years old heart's hopes up that maybe her father did care about her maybe just a little bit, but she was wrong and she is sure not to be wrong again. Hide just wanted her daddy to love her like everyone else's daddies loved them and she did not see what was so wrong with that.

It was the first and last time Hide ever cried over her father.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," said Tobirama, hugging the crying child. He wondered how Madara could ever hurt his daughter to the point of tears.


End file.
